All That I've Got
by Slelnea
Summary: Sora and Riku's friendship is tested when they are reunited in Hollow Bastion. Oneshot.


_**A/N: As with all my other fics so far, this was cowritten with scatterxthexashes. (Love ya, hon! ) **_

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

* * *

"Come on Donald, can't you keep up?" Sora laughed as they made their way up to the top platform. They had finally reached Hollow Bastion. Cid and the others in Traverse Town had warned him that the place was crawling with Heartless, but he had dealt with them time and time again. What was the worst that could happen there?

"What are you talking about?!" Donald exclaimed. "Goofy's still on the first platform!"

Sora laughed, looking down at the dog who was struggling to make it to where Sora was standing. He decided to wait until Donald and Goofy caught up with him before moving up to the largest platform so far, and even then they were still behind. When he finally reached it, Sora's eyes widened when he found that none other than Riku was standing there.

"Riku!" Sora ran toward the elder, extremely surprised to find him in Hollow Bastion of all places. Sadly, Riku wasn't as happy about seeing Sora as Sora was to see him. He hadn't expected for Sora to be happy at all about them meeting again after what had happened in Neverland. The kid's refusal to feel anything such as hatred toward anyone was going to screw him over, and it may already have.

Sora waved to Riku as he ran toward him, now only a few feet away. To his disappointment, he barely even looked in his direction. _What's happened to him_ ? He waved again, attempting to get his attention.

Riku merely looked in his direction, holding out his hand.

"Riku?" Sora looked at him questioningly.

The silver-haired boy merely laughed, the keyblade now in his hands. "I think this belongs to you." He tossed a wooden sword at Sora, which landed at his feet.

Sora was utterly baffled. He stared at Riku for only a second before eyeing the sword on the ground, and then his hands, where his keyblade was meant to be.

"W-what...? How did you --" Sora wasn't given the chance to complete his sentence, for Riku cut him off.

"You were nothing but the delivery boy," Riku informed, his smirk in place. "And now, this belongs to me." He outstretched his arm, examining the keyblade in his hand with a clear look of power.

Sora gazed at Riku, confusion encompassing his eyes. "But, how...? Riku..?"

Riku waved his hand, obviously not wanting to hear anymore. He turned around, starting to walk away until a loud "Hyuck" stopped him.

Goofy and Donald had finally caught up with Sora, and were just as confused as the brunette, if not more so, when their eyes landed upon Riku.

"Sora? What's this?" Donald quacked, glancing at the sword and then at Sora.

"Wood," Sora replied flatly, his spirit shattered.

Goofy approached Sora, studying the toy sword in his friend's hands with a curious expression. "Where'd your keyblade go?" he questioned, his eyes following Sora's finger that weakly pointed in Riku's direction.

Donald squawked. "How'd he get it?"

Riku decided to include himself in the conversation. "Sora was never the intended keyblade wielder, and so he is no longer necessary."

Donald grimaced, briefly looking to Sora with sympathetic eyes before stepping forward, toward Riku. "I guess we'll have to go with you instead, then."

Just as Sora had thought that things couldn't get any worse, they did. _First I lose the keyblade, and now them? Great. Just great._ "Alright," Sora spoke. There was no emotion in his voice. He didn't want to give Riku the satisfaction of knowing just how hurt he was.

Riku shrugged, looking at Donald and Goofy as nothing more than pawns. He turned around once again, Goofy and Donald following after.

Donald looked back, waving to Sora, mouthing the words "I'm sorry" before they were out of view.

Sora felt a strong desire to hit something all of a sudden, preferably that damned sword Riku had given him in place of the keyblade. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Never before had the keyblade not returned to him when in someone else's hands; it always found its way back. Could what Riku had said be true? Was Sora really not the keyblade bearer?

He knew he couldn't just sit there for any longer. He stood, keeping his grip on the wooden sword despite his intense hatred of it. He sauntered forward, hoping he would be able to somehow, someway, gain his keyblade and his friends back. Maybe even Riku, as he was most important to Sora, even though he had changed completely from who he once was. Now his heart was becoming consumed by the darkness he had been given power of, and it was destroying him. More than anything, Sora just wanted his friend back -- the way he remembered him.

Sora sighed, shaking his head. He glanced at the sword once again, thinking as his eyebrows furrowed. He threw it. _I don't need this. When in doubt, there's always magic. This sword is nothing but a symbol of how Riku's changed. I don't want to remember that, I want to remember the old him. The Riku I care about._ He took a few steps forward, making his way slowly to the castle of Hollow Bastion. It was a long way to go alone, and Riku and the others were probably already far ahead of him. He had wasted too much time sulking.

He did his best to will away all of his thoughts for the time being, as they were doing nothing to help him to feel better about the situation, not that it was all that possible after all that had just happened. He had come so far, sealed so many keyholes, defeated so many heartless, and for what? It was all for nothing now that he couldn't complete his quest. And without Donald and Goofy, he felt absolutely alone. He was desperate to find them both now.

There weren't many heartless around the area, and the few that did appear, Sora simply killed off with a spell or two. He walked slowly, getting ever so close to the castle. It wouldn't be long now. Just as he was about to finish off a Shadow, he heard someone cry out. No, more like a deep growl. He finished it off with a fire spell and ran towards the direction of the shout. He really didn't want any interruptions, but someone in need, was someone in need. He couldn't pass them up for his own selfishness. He used the glowing crystal near him to make his way to another area where the yell had come from.

As it turned out, it was a large beast. He was overwhelmed with heartless. Sora cast a thunder spell, greatly reducing the enemies around. The rest that were there scattered; apparently they didn't feel like dying just yet. Sora walked over to the beast, concern flooding his face. "Are you alright?"

The beast let out one more growl, straightening up somewhat. "I need to find Belle."

Sora didn't really mind that he decided to skip the introductions, since he was in somewhat of a hurry. "I need to find some people, too. Should we look together?"

The beast's action was something comparable to a shrug. He began leading Sora through the waterway, apparently familiar with the contraptions that allowed them to open gates throughout. Sora only followed as he led him around, and eventually to the end of the room.

Ultimately the two found a switch that the beast -- who ironically was known as Beast -- decided would be alright to turn on. He was hoping it would open the door he couldn't manage to force open earlier. Fortunately, no unwanted heartless had appeared when he did so, and so the pair began making their way back toward where they had first met only a few minutes ago. Repeating the puzzle involving the gates, Sora let Beast once again lead him back outside and to a door he hadn't noticed upon arriving.

To Sora's relief, his assumption was correct: the switch did open the door. It wasn't open for more than a few seconds before Beast had lunged into the room. Sora walked in after him, nowhere near as hastily as Beast.

Beast growled maddenly when he spotted Riku. "You!" He lunged toward Riku, only to be flung backwards, trapped in a room in the entrance hall. He pounded on the door. "Where's Belle?! Let me out of here!" he roared, completely enraged.

Sora was shocked at Riku's actions. Where had he learned to do that? And what did he do with this girl Belle? He shook his head. Once again, it was no time for thinking. He had to get Riku back. He was more important.

Sora ran up to Riku, though not too close -- he didn't want what had just happened to Beast to happen to him as well. He stopped a few feet away from him, frowning as he saw Donald and Goofy standing behind him, clearly in uncomfortable positions.

"Riku, what do you think you're doing?!" Sora demanded, enraged.

"I could ask you the same question, Sora." Riku smiled smugly at the brunette, obviously not taking him seriously. "Oh, I see you don't have the toy with you. Did you lose it? Do you want me to find you another one?" he taunted.

Sora's eyebrows furrowed. "What is wrong with you? Can't you see what's happened to you?" Sora pleaded.

"What's happened to me? Of course I have. I have power now, Sora. Beautiful, rich power." He paced about the room, gesturing as he spoke.

"But what's power if you don't have friends to share it with?" Sora's eyes met Riku's, challenging his gaze.

Riku scoffed, stopping to stare only at Sora. "Who needs friends? The darkness is all I need to survive. All you would do is hold me back."

Sora's eyebrows knitted, a frown shaping his lips. "You weren't like this before..."

Riku shrugged. "People change, Sora. And I'm only changing for the better."

"I wouldn't say so," Sora snapped, anger filling his voice. "The darkness is destroying you. You may be fine now, but what happens later? When you can't control it?" He reasoned, trying to find some way to get to him. He had to make him see somehow. He was his best friend; Sora didn't want to lose him any more so to the darkness.

"Who asked for your opinion anyway?" Riku snapped back, moving closer. "I'll always be fine. I'll always control the darkness."

With those words, there was a flash of light and several eyes widening in shock.

Sora brought his hand up to view the object he now clasped. He grinned, resting the keyblade against his shoulder. "You see what the darkness does to you, Riku? You're clearly on the wrong side."

Riku's eyes flashed with rage, and a second later he was running toward Sora, his sword held tightly in his hand. Before he could even reach the other though, there was something there, readying to block his attacks. He looked up to see Goofy's shield protecting himself and Sora from Riku's blade.

"Is it too late to say sorry?" Goofy hyucked.

Sora smiled. "It's never too late."

"I'd hate to ruin this moment, but you're kind of in my way. Move, or you go down too." Riku raged.

"Riku... I don't want to hurt you..." Once again, Sora's eyes were pleading with Riku. He didn't want to hurt his best friend, and he really didn't want his best friend to hurt him.

"Funny you should say that, since I have a different idea in mind for you." He slashed at Sora, Sora dodging only by a few millimetres.

Riku continued throwing his blade at Sora, who was able to evade continuously. Until one hit in which Riku was too fast for him, and his sword managed to come into contact with Sora's chest. He yelled out in pain, falling to his knees.

Sora's gaze was directed at the floor, rather than at Riku. He couldn't bear to even look at him again. "All I ever did was love you... and look where it got me."

Riku's eyes widened with a look on his face, as if he had just now woken up from a sleep that had lasted for weeks. He dropped to his knees, taking Sora in his arms. "Sora... No... What have I done...?" His eyes were smudged with tears as he gazed down at the brunette.

"Riku..." Sora rasped, his voice clearly affected by his injury.

Riku couldn't bear to see Sora like this. The pain he had caused him, it was tearing him apart. Not because Sora was in pain, but because it was entirely his fault. All Sora tried to do was help him, and look how he treated him. _Some friend I am..._ Riku slowly let go of Sora, letting him down gently. He got up, and ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get out of there. He highly doubted Sora ever wanted to see him again. Not after what he did.

Sora reached out after Riku, wanting nothing more than to spend just a few more minutes with his best friend, but that wasn't going to happen. Sora fell forward, hardly being able to hold himself up as he gasped for air. The wound in his chest was making it hard to breathe.

Instantly upon noticing this, Donald ran to Sora's side and cast a healing spell upon him. Immediately, Sora felt the ability to breathe painlessly return to him, and he smiled at Donald. Despite Riku running off, at least Donald and Goofy were by his side again.

"You couldn't have done that sooner? But thanks." Sora laughed, already several feet away from Donald and Goofy as soon as he got healed. He had to go find Riku.

--

"Sora! Wait up!" Donald flapped, clearly irritated as he and Goofy chased after him.

They ran all over the main area of the castle, searching for Riku, but to no avail. Where could he have gotten to? Sora wished he was more familiar with the place, but sadly he wasn't. He looked to Goofy and Donald. "Any ideas?"

Donald just shrugged, frowning.

"Maybe he's up there, at the top?" Goofy suggested. He pointed upwards to the very top of the castle. It would probably take them forever to get there.

"That's a stupid idea!" Donald smacked Goofy in the head with his staff. "How could he have gotten there already? It's so far up!"

Goofy just shrugged, rubbing his head where Donald had hit him.

"We'll try it anyway," spoke Sora, full of determination. He had to find Riku again. He just had to.

The three made their way through many levels of the castle, each time hoping that the level they had gotten to would be the last. But sadly their journey lasted quite a while as there were countless floors and many heartless standing in their way. Eventually they managed to make it to the very last and top floor, where Sora greatly hoped he would find Riku, though it was a small chance. He didn't care though; he was willing to search everywhere just to find him. He could only hope the other hadn't returned to his former state of indifference.

Sora walked into the very last room, and finally, _finally_ caught sight of silver hair. He turned back for just a moment. "Donald, Goofy. Stay here, okay?"

"Gawrsh, Sora, why? What if Riku tries something again?" Goofy worriedly questioned.

Sora shook his head. "No, I don't think he will. I just have a feeling." He smiled, staring off into the distance -- to where Riku was.

Sora practically ran into the room, quickly heading to where Riku was standing. He wondered if the darkness had altered his personality once again or not. He hoped to everything imaginable that he was still the way he had been before he'd run off. Sora absolutely hated the person the darkness had forced Riku to become, and he wanted to do something -- anything -- to bring him back to the way he was.

The moment Riku's eyes fell upon Sora, he began striding in the opposite direction, hoping to get away. Sora wasn't about to let him go that easily.

"Stop running from me, Riku," Sora demanded in an even tone. "What are you so afraid of?"

Riku did stop, though he didn't turn to face Sora. His response was spoken in a low mutter. "...Myself."

Sora gazed at Riku empathetically, walking a little closer to him. "Well, I'm not afraid of you."

Riku's head whipped around at Sora's words. "You're not? But I..." He walked closer to Sora, his eyes lowering to the floor. "I hurt you..."

"But I'm fine now! Donald healed me!" Sora gently grabbed Riku's hand, placing it against his chest. "See? I'm fine."

Riku didn't feel any better knowing that. "Still. I hurt you once and I know I'll do it again. I can't stop myself, Sora, I can't control it --"

Sora's eyes welled up with tears as he tightly wrapped his arms around Riku, unable to hold back any longer. Riku was finally himself; not someone Sora would have been glad to have never met. He knew now that there was still a chance of bringing the old Riku back for good, and he was determined to figure out exactly how. He savoured every single second of that moment, as he didn't know what was to happen afterwards.

Riku was stunned. He stared down at Sora for a moment before he realized what was actually happening -- Sora was hugging him. His expression softened, his arms wrapping around the brunette as well.

Sora looked up at him, smiling when he felt Riku's arms around him too. "You'll be alright, Riku. I know you will. I know you, and I know you're strong. You can beat the darkness; you're not alone anymore. You never have been. You have me; you always have."

Riku shook his head, pulling himself from Sora's surprisingly strong grip. He stared down at the floor in shame. "I'm not willing to take the chance. I never know when I'll be... possessed. I could do that to you again at any time." He slowly turned away from Sora. "I could seriously hurt you..."

Sora clenched his fists, gazing at Riku desperately. "But you're hurting me now."

Riku kept his gaze away from Sora, his eyes still planted upon the floor. "You know what I mean, Sora."

Sora walked over to Riku, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I don't care, Riku. You've always been there for me, and now it's my turn to be there for you. What're best friends for?"

Sora could hear the frustration in Riku's voice. "Best friends don't harm each other. They don't take their friends away from them and they sure as hell don't leave them when they're practically _dying_ ..."

"Hey." Sora once wrapped his arms around Riku's form, which was hunched over in defeat. "You weren't yourself when you did all that... and I know, somehow, I can help to make you yourself again."

Riku remained silent, either for lack of words, or out of sheer shame. Sora nuzzled Riku's neck gently in an attempt to calm him.

Riku sighed, walking away from Sora and turning to look at him. "Look at me, Sora. I'm evil. I could turn on you at any moment, even now."

"But you haven't, Riku. You haven't done anything else to hurt me, and I honestly don't think you ever will. It hurts more to think of a life without you..." It was Sora's turn to gaze at the floor. "I'd rather take the risk."

Riku stepped backward when Sora took another step toward him. The younger of the two let out a loud noise of irritation.

"But what if I --"

Sora immediately cut Riku off. "Enough with the 'if's! You need to stop pushing me away and realize that I'm not going to give up on you." He took another step forward, and this time Riku stayed in place. Sora spread his arms. "Please."

Riku gazed at Sora hesitantly before stepping into his arms, the pair embracing once more.

Sora squeezed the elder tightly, almost as if he was afraid he'd run off again. "You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not," Sora informed.

"I guess I'll have to be, won't I?" Riku smiled after what had seemed an eternity since he last had. He laid his head on Sora's shoulder, finding himself oddly comfortable in the brunette's arms.

Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, their moment of contentment was rudely interrupted by the squawking yell of Donald.

"Will you two hurry up?!" he demanded, clearly tired of waiting for their touching conversation to end.

Riku, only just noticing Donald and Goofy standing there, laughed softly. It felt so good to laugh again at something other than the misery of others. "Looks like we've got a couple of eavesdroppers."

* * *

**A/N Part 2: If we get enough reviews on this, we just may write more fics. ;D  
**


End file.
